lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Aestatia
Aestatia is the son of Queen Lanathel making him a Prince of the San'Layn. In his position he is the leader of the San'Layn city of Aurentania, where he works tirelessy at improving the control he has over the Saron mineral in the hopes he can create a new Sunwell for his Queen. This work has left him extremely powerful as in him lies what many believe is the golden egg for the San'Layn in their search for more and more power. Aestatia was during his youth a rebellious member of the San'Layn and this led him to becoming involved in the Sindar Elven method of living for many years. He would eventually be convinsed by his mother to return to the San'Layn, and following this he was forced to sever his tie to the forest completely through a series of rituals, and despite his outward acceptance this broke his soul not being connected to the forest anymore. Following the exodus to Icecorwn he became extremely devoted to finding a way to create a new sunwell, and while he made it appear this was so that he could help his mother, in fact the real reason behind this was that he hoped to use the increased Magi power to allow him to be able to hear the forest again. Aestatia is involved in an extremely brutal fight with his brother, and fellow Prince Keleseth who he believes is a complete failure. This fight has led to many violent moments including once when Aestatia destroyed an entire San'Layn army in the hopes of killing prince Keleseth. This attack damaged Aestatia's status in San'Layn and because of this he is growing even more hateful towards his brother Keleseth. History Early History Aestatia was during his youth a rebellious member of the San'Layn and this led him to becoming involved in the Sindar Elven method of living for many years. He would eventually be convinsed by his mother to return to the San'Layn, and following this he was forced to sever his tie to the forest completely through a series of rituals, and despite his outward acceptance this broke his soul not being connected to the forest anymore. Lothlorian Civil War Main Article : Lothlorian Civil War Icecrown Main Article : San'Layn Following the exodus to Icecorwn he became extremely devoted to finding a way to create a new sunwell, and while he made it appear this was so that he could help his mother, in fact the real reason behind this was that he hoped to use the increased Magi power to allow him to be able to hear the forest again. Saron Main Article : Saron Fued with Keleseth Aestatia is involved in an extremely brutal fight with his brother, and fellow Prince Keleseth who he believes is a complete failure. At first Aestatia attempted to have Keleseth removed due to the unpopular feelings he had throughout San'Layn but as he watched over time Keleseth slowly made himself one of the more popular members and this was something beyond painful for Aestatia. With little support for removing Keleseth left in San'Layn he begin planning for more violent ends to his hated brother. Ambush at Aurentania Relationships Keleseth See Also : Keleseth Category:San'Layn Category:Dark Elf Category:Elf